The Guess Who
The Guess Who are a Canadian garage/psychedelic/hard rock band originating from Winnipeg, Canada in 1958. The band started under the name Allan & The Silvertones, and later Chad Allan & The Reflections in 1962 as a solely garage rock band. The band's first single, 'Tribute to Buddy Holly', was released in 1962, subsequently earning the band a signing to Canada-based label Quality Records in the same year. A band by the name of The Reflections earned a chart topping single in 1965, causing the band to change their name to Chad Allan & the Expressions. The lineup at the time was Chad Allan on vocals, Randy Bachman (later to be in Bachman Turner Overdrive) on lead guitar, Bob Ashley on keyboards, Jim Kale on bass, and Garry Peterson on drums. In 1965 the band released their first album, "Shakin' All Over", however Quality Records credited the single to "Guess Who?" in hopes that a façade pseudonym would create a sense of intrigue for listeners. This was coupled with popularity of the "merseybeat" (or simply British invasion) genre, which the Liverpoolian Beatles were considered a part of, and thus perhaps creating a idea that The Beatles may have taken part on the record, thereby boosting sales. The singles 'Tossin' and Turnin'' and 'Shakin' All Over' reached positions 3 and 1 on the Canadian hits chart, and the latter reached 22 on the Billboard Hot 100 in 1965. The band released one more album, "Hey Ho, (What You Do to Me!)" in 1965 under the epithet Chad Allan & The Expressions. In 1966, the band released their first album, "It's Time" credited solely to The Guess Who. This album was also the last to feature singer Chad Allan. Allan was subsequently replaced with singer Burton Cummings, with the rest of the band's lineup remaining unchanged. The band went on to score a slew of successful singles in the early-mid 70's, most prominent of which being 'American Woman' from the 1970 album of the same name. The song, and transitively the entire album, was an early example of hard rock in the North American market. The band's latest studio album was "Lonely One", released in 1995. This album was also released under the name "Liberty" in the same year. Discography Main article: The Guess Who discography Original Canada LPs * Shakin' All Over (1965) * Hey Ho (What You Do to Me!) (1965) * It's Time (1966) * A Wild Pair (with The Staccatos) (1968) * Wheatfield Soul (1969) * Canned Wheat (1969) * American Woman (1970) * Share the Land (1970) * So Long, Bannatyne (1971) * Rockin' (1972) * Artificial Paradise (1973) * #10 (1973) * Road Food (1974) * Flavours (1974) * Power in the Music (1975) * The Way They Were (1976) Kale-Peterson Guess Who LPs * Guess Who's Back (1978) * All This for a Song (1979) * Now and Not Then (1981) * Lonely One (1995) * The Future IS What It Used To Be (2018) Lineups The Silvertones * 1958 Chad Allan (Allan Kowbel), Bob Ashley, Brian "Ducky" Donald, Johnny Glowa, Jim Kale, Larry Wah, Gordon Murison (band named after his Silvertone guitar) Allan and the Silvertones * 1962 Chad Allan, Bob Ashley, Randy Bachman, Jim Kale, Garry Peterson, Carol West. Chad Allan and the Reflections * 1962 Chad Allan, Bob Ashley, Randy Bachman, Jim Kale, Garry Peterson Chad Allan & the Expressions (Guess Who?) * 1965 Chad Allan, Bob Ashley, Randy Bachman, Jim Kale, Garry Peterson The Guess Who * 1965 Chad Allan, Bob Ashley, Randy Bachman, Jim Kale, Garry Peterson * 1966 Chad Allan, Randy Bachman, Burton Cummings, Jim Kale, Garry Peterson * 1966 Randy Bachman, Burton Cummings, Bruce Decker, Jim Kale, Garry Peterson * 1966 Randy Bachman, Burton Cummings, Jim Kale, Garry Peterson (to end May 1970) * 1970 Burton Cummings, Jim Kale, Garry Peterson, Bobby Sabellico (touring spring 1970) * 1970 Burton Cummings, Jim Kale, Greg Leskiw, Garry Peterson, Kurt Winter * 1972 Burton Cummings, Jim Kale, Donnie McDougall, Garry Peterson, Kurt Winter * 1972 Burton Cummings, Donnie McDougall, Garry Peterson, Bill Wallace, Kurt Winter * 1974 Burton Cummings, Garry Peterson, Domenic Troiano, Bill Wallace (to end 10/75) * 1977 Jim Kale, Garry Peterson, Kurt Winter, Donnie McDougall * 1979 Randy Bachman, Burton Cummings, Garry Peterson, Bill Wallace (one time only appearance for the CBC TV special Burton Cummings: Portage & Main filmed on 11/4/79, aired on CBC 2/8/81) * 1983 Randy Bachman, Burton Cummings, Jim Kale, Garry Peterson * 1999 Randy Bachman, Burton Cummings, Jim Kale, Garry Peterson (one show)*2000 Randy Bachman, Burton Cummings, Jim Kale, Donnie McDougall, Garry Peterson (one show) * 2000 Randy Bachman, Burton Cummings, Don McDougall, Garry Peterson, Bill Wallace (to end 07/31/03) The Guess Who (Jim Kale-led) * 1977 Jim Kale, Vance Masters, Kurt Winter, Donnie McDougall * 1978 Jim Kale, Vance Masters, Kurt Winter, Donnie McDougall, David Inglis (Guess Who's Back LP) * 1978 Jim Kale, Vance Masters, Donnie McDougall, David Inglis, Ralph Watts * 1979 David Inglis, Jim Kale, Vance Masters, Donnie McDougall (All This For a Song LP) * 1979 Vance Masters, Donnie McDougall, Bobby Bilan, Brian Sellar, Jimmy Grabowski * 1981 Jim Kale, Brent DeJarlais, Dale Russell, Mike McKenna, Sonnie Bernardi (Now & Not Then LP) * 1981 Jim Kale, Brent DesJarlais, David Inglis, Brian Tataryn, Ken Curry * 1981 Jim Kale, Brent DesJarlais, Brian Tataryn, Ken Curry * 1983 Jim Kale, Dale Russell, Sonnie Bernardi, Mike Hanford, Trevor Balicky * 1985 Jim Kale, Dale Russell, Sonnie Bernardi, Mike Hanford, Bob Fuhr * 1986 Jim Kale, Dale Russell, Sonnie Bernardi, Terry Read, Kenny Carter * 1987 Jim Kale, Dale Russell, Sonnie Bernardi, Mike Hanford, Kenny Carter * 1987 Jim Kale, Garry Peterson, Dale Russell, Mike Hanford, Kenny Carter * 1989 Jim Kale, Garry Peterson, Dale Russell, Kenny Carter, Tom Whinnery * 1990 Jim Kale, Garry Peterson, Dale Russell, Terry Hatty, Leonard Shaw * 1997 Jim Kale, Garry Peterson, Dale Russell, Carl Dixon, Leonard Shaw * 1998 Garry Peterson, Dale Russell, Carl Dixon, Leonard Shaw, Ken "Spider" Sinnaeve * 2000 Dale Russell, Leonard Shaw, Carl Dixon, Ken "Spider" Sinnaeve, Charlie Cooley * 2004 Carl Dixon, Jim Kale, Bobby Bilan, Garry Peterson, Leonard Shaw * 2006 Carl Dixon, Jim Kale, Laurie MacKenzie, Garry Peterson, Leonard Shaw * 2008 Derek Sharp, Jim Kale, Laurie MacKenzie, Garry Peterson, Leonard Shaw * 2014 Derek Sharp, Jim Kale, Will Evankovich, Garry Peterson, Leonard Shaw * 2016 Derek Sharp, Rudy Sarzo, Will Evankovich, Garry Peterson, Leonard Shaw Filmography * 1983: Together Again—live concert with interviews. * 2002: Running Back Thru Canada (Live with bonus tracks) * 2003: Molson Canadian Rocks for Toronto – Two tracks only – with the Rolling Stones, AC/DC, Rush and others. * 2006: First Time Around (Bachman, Cummings), live concert from a CBC broadcast. * 2007: Shakin' In Las Vegas (The Guess Who: Peterson, Kale), DVD of four new songs plus Shakin' All Over, from a live concert in Las Vegas References http://www.metalmusicarchives.com/artist/the-guess-who/?ac=the%20gue Category:Canadian hard rock musical groups Category:Canadian psychedelic rock musical groups Category:Canadian garage rock musical groups Category:Proto-metal musical groups